wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens Makes a Grounded Video Out of Mikey Blumberg and Gets Grounded
In Skeens' bedroom, Skeens had a plan. Skeens: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Mikey! Hahahahahaha! Then Skeens walked towards the computer. Skeens: Alright. Then Skeens got on the computer. Skeens: Let's get started! So Skeens began to make a grounded video out of Mikey Blumberg. Two minutes later, Skeens had finished it. Skeens: There! Now let's preview it! Then Skeens began to preview the Mikey Blumberg Gets Grounded video. (video begins) Mikey Blumberg's parents scolded Mikey Blumberg. Mikey's dad: Mikey, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Mikey: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Mikey's mum: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Mikey: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Mikey's dad: We don't care! Go to your room right now! Mikey went to his room, crying. Mikey: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Skeens: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Skeens began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Skeens: Haha! Take that, Mikey! There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Skeens began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the Mikey Blumberg Gets Grounded video. Mikey's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! How dare you make a grounded video out of me?!', TJ's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our friend Mikey! Why did you do that? Mikey is a good friend of ours, and he's not a troublemaker! I love him!', Vince's comment was 'Booooo! This video whomps!', Spinelli's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of our friend! This! Video! Whomps!', Gretchen's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Lawson had made a comment to Skeens, which impressed him, Lawson's comment was 'Great video Skeens!', Gelman had made a comment to Skeens, which impressed him, Gelman's comment was 'I love that video! Mikey Blumberg gets grounded! Hahahahaha!', Mundy had made a comment to Skeens, which impressed him, Mundy's comment was 'Wow! This video is cool!' and Gus's comment was 'Mikey is a good guy! He's my best friend! He never gets into trouble! We like him! And you just whomp! Your video is the worst! You don't ever make grounded videos out of poor Vince! I am so disappointed in you Skeens! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Skeens: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Skeens heard his mum calling. Skeens' mum's voice: Greg, get over here right now! Skeens: Oh! My parents need me! Then Skeens went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Skeens: What is it, mum and dad? Skeens' mum: Greg, we just got a call from Mikey's mum. She said that you made a grounded video out of her son Mikey. Did you do it? Skeens: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Skeens' dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Skeens: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of Mikey because he's the big fat guy and one of my worst enemies ever! And also he's one of my friend Lawson's worst enemies ever! Skeens' parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Skeens' dad: Oooooooooooh! Greg, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of Mikey? He's a good kid and a best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Skeens' mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Skeens' dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Greg! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens Joey as Mikey Blumberg Steven as Mr Blumberg Catherine as Mrs Blumberg Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff